Smoke and Dreams
by Kelha
Summary: [OS][UA][SLASH] Un matin, je me suis réveillé chez lui. Ça devait être un coup du sort. Nous ne nous connaissions pas, mais nous avons sympathisé. Il y a d'abord eu l'amitié, puis la musique, le groupe, l'amour, et la chute... Laissez moi vous raconter...


**_Smoke and Dreams_**

Quand il vient à Kela l'idée de refaire les Maraudeurs sur fond_ Rock, _ça donne quoi ?

_OS-UA fic moldue_ ... Un matin, je me suis réveillé chez lui. Ça devait être un coup du sort. Nous ne nous connaissions pas, mais nous avons sympathisé. Il y a d'abord eu l'amitié, puis la musique, le groupe, l'amour, et la chute... Laissez moi vous raconter. _SLASH Siri/Rem_

Disclaimer: Prenez du _Harry Potter_ (merci J.K.R.), inspirez-vous de _Nana_ (Ai Yazawa), en gardant en mémoire vos lectures précédentes (_Junk_...), mélangez le tout, secouez... le résultat se trouve ci-dessous ! (Pas de crossover, vous n'avez même pas besoin de connaître _Harry Potter_ pour comprendre, quoique ça puisse peut-être aider !) :D

_Note à l'attention de ceux et celles que les histoires traitant d'homosexualité rebutent, et qui se seraient perdus en route - on sait jamais - :_ vous pouvez passer directement par la case "page précédente" de votre navigateur internet. Merci de votre compréhension.

-...-

_Les larmes de la pluie ruissellent sur tes joues pâles. Le ciel anthracite se déchire régulièrement de ses foudres et de ses cris, qui se mélangent aux ronflements des voitures et aux bruits de ses sanglots heurtant violemment l'asphalte. _

_Tes cheveux trempés, dont le blond cendré a tourné en une couleur indistincte, se collent à tes tempes, ton front, ta nuque. Et tes yeux rougis mêlent leurs pleurs à ceux des nuages._

_Le fluide carmin suintant de tes bras s'allie aux gouttes de la pluie et inonde tes pieds qui ont du mal à te supporter._

_Ta main lâche le couteau auquel elle s'agrippait quelques instants plus tôt, comme à la vie._

_Tes jambes s'effondrent, ta tête percute le trottoir._

_Le monde gris vire au noir._

-...-

J'ai ouvert les yeux, mais ma vue était brouillée. Parmi le flou indistinct me cernant, je n'ai d'abord pu remarquer que des couleurs grisâtres auxquelles s'entremêlaient des tâches bordeaux et brunes. Mes sens étaient engourdis, comme si je me trouvais dans du coton. Etais-je au Paradis ou en Enfer? Une fulgurante douleur m'a alors traversé la tête et j'ai penché pour la seconde solution. Mais je n'ai jamais cru ni en Dieu, ni au Diable, et pour cette raison j'ai bien vite rejeté ces pensées.

Avec la souffrance revenaient mes perceptions. Je me trouvais dans ce lit dont les draps ont dû être blancs un jour ou l'autre, contre ce mur gris sur lequel s'étendent de longues traces noires qui ont sans doutes été provoquées par diverses fumées. Les rideaux bordeaux (_c'était donc ça les tâches !_) étaient tirés, mais par les déchirures qui les traversent, je pouvais voir la pluie s'abattre contre les carreaux et les voisins d'en face regarder une émission débile à la télévision. La pièce n'était pas grande, elle n'a pas changée : sur les murs, que j'ai déjà décrits, s'étalent toujours quelques étagères remplis de livres et d'objets divers. Au centre de la pièce, le vieux canapé miteux et deux fauteuils assortis trônent encore autour d'une tablette recouverte de bibelots variés, et en face, la télévision minuscule. Dans le coin opposé au lit, la porte d'entrée; à côté du lit, celle qui donne sur la salle de bain; et plus loin, celle derrière laquelle se cache la ridicule cuisine.

Maintenant, le décor est planté. Non, je dois encore parler des papiers et autres saletés qui jonchaient le sol, comme aujourd'hui, des paquets de cigarettes plus ou moins vides disposés un peu au hasard dans tout l'appartement, des cendriers pleins abandonnés ça et là au détour d'une étagère... L'air était plus difficilement respirable qu'il ne l'est depuis que le vent s'engouffre par une vitre brisée. Les odeurs de tabac auxquels s'enchevêtraient celles de cuisine et de moisissure auraient pu suffire à me replonger dans un profond sommeil. Ce jour-là, cependant, j'étais trop intrigué pour me laisser assommé par ces effluves nauséeuses. Où étais-je ? Pourquoi y étais-je ? Et surtout, _que c'était-il passé la veille_ ? J'ai cherché dans ma mémoire : je me rappelais être rentré chez moi à cinq heures, après ma journée à l'école primaire en temps que stagiaire, et avoir confié Sherkan, mon chat tigré, à ma voisine, en la remerciant de bien vouloir le garder pendant les vacances. Je devais me rendre au bord de la mer, chez mes parents... Que s'était-il passé ? Je ne savais plus... Ma tête tournait et mon bras gauche me cuisait, m'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. J'ai baissé mon regard pour comprendre la cause de ma douleur. Le fait qu'une bonne partie de mon habillement m'avait été enlevé m'a bien moins choqué que les traces encore fraîches de coupures parcourant mon avant-bras. _C'était moi qui avait fait ça ?_ Impossible ! Si quelques fines lignes exsangues transparaissaient sous ces entailles bien récentes, je n'avais plus touché un cutter avec un tel but depuis des années ! Alors, pourquoi maintenant que tout allait pour le mieux ?

Le bruit caractéristique d'une clef tournant dans une serrure a coupé mon monologue intérieur désorganisé. Premier réflexe à me traverser l'esprit: ne rien dire et observer. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Un homme est entré dans la pièce. Les cheveux d'ébène, longs et attachés en catogan, le teint hâlé, les traits fins, grand et élégant malgré l'eau dégoulinant de sa chevelure, sa veste en cuir et son jean noir sur le paillasson et le plancher. Il a jeté d'un air désinvolte son blouson sur le fauteuil le plus proche, s'est ébroué comme un chien sortant d'une rivière, s'est posé sur le canapé tout en mettant ses pieds sur la table basse (il avait préalablement laissé ses chaussures de moto au milieu de la pièce) et a allumé la télé ainsi qu'une cigarette sortie d'un paquet qu'il avait ramassé par terre. Alors seulement, il s'est intéressé à moi. Il a tourné la tête dans ma direction comme s'il s'était soudainement rappelé de ma présence.

- "Oh, t'es réveillé" il a observé d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

- "Je crois" j'ai ironisé avec un signe de tête que j'ai aussitôt regretté vu le martèlement de crâne qu'il m'a coûté.

- "Tu ferais pourtant mieux de dormir" il a grogné.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'est levé et dirigé vers ce que je ne savais pas encore être la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, il est réapparu et est venu vers moi en me tendant un bol de pâtes trop cuites et une fourchette, puis sans plus de cérémonie, il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain, me laissant là, à essayer d'ingérer son infecte repas, brûlant et trop salé.

Je ne l'ai pas vu ressortir de son antre, j'ai du me rendormir avant qu'il ne pointe son nez. Pourtant, je suis resté conscient un bon moment à regarder les programmes stupides qui défilaient sur le petit écran.

Je ne me suis réveillé que le lendemain matin. Le radio réveil indiquait dix heures. Aucune trace de mon hôte hormis une cigarette terminant de se consumer dans le cendrier de la table de nuit (j'avais de la chance de supporter l'odeur du tabac), à côté d'un verre de jus de fruit et d'un croissant qui sentait la grande surface à plein nez. Je n'avais dans l'estomac que quelques pâtes collantes et indigestes et ce petit déjeuner frugal ne m'a pas vraiment remis d'aplomb, mais passons là-dessus. Je ne savais toujours pas ni où j'étais, ni pourquoi. J'ai décidé de me lever, explorer l'appartement, peut-être retrouver mes habits. Après tout, j'avais un logis, je n'allais pas m'installer là. Plus tôt je partirais, mieux ce serais. Je n'avais pas posé mon deuxième pied par terre que ma tête s'est mise à faire des siennes. Je me suis courageusement retenu de régurgiter mon croissant. Après quelques secondes, j'ai enfin retrouvé un état à peu près normal. J'avais mal au bras, mais il avait été bandé pendant mon sommeil.

Une fois debout, j'ai pu examiner de plus près les étagères. Outre les éternels paquets de cigarettes (noires avec un filtre doré), j'ai trouvé pas mal de recueils de poésie, des jeux de cartes, un narghilé, des statuettes en terres, des chiens noirs en peluche, des boîtes, des vieux journaux, quelques photos... Celles-ci montraient mon hôte jouant de la basse dans un groupe de musique vraisemblablement rock (et les tablatures et partitions délaissées sur la table basse en attestaient). J'ai pris un cadre en métal dans les mains. Le cliché le représentait à droite d'une scène, son torse nu digne d'une sculpture de marbre grecque, dans un jean _déchiqueté_, ses longs cheveux sombres volant autour de lui qui se déchaînait sur une basse amarante et noir. La photo était de très bonne qualité. A gauche de la scène se trouvait un guitariste aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux lunettes rectangulaires. Il portait, comme le premier, un jean et de grosses bottes en cuir. Ses épaules étaient ornées d'une veste de même matière sous laquelle il devait mourir de chaud. Un batteur aux cheveux clairs était installé sur un promontoire, et devant lui, une jeune fille se tenait au micro. Elle portait une courte jupe écossaise ainsi que de hauts bas noirs, et ses cheveux aubruns et bouclés semblaient virevolter autour de sa tête. J'ai reposé la photographie. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce groupe, mais je l'ai apprécié au premier regard d'une simple photo.

J'ai continué mon exploration de la tanière (c'est vraiment l'impression que donne cet appartement: une _tanière_). Je me suis orienté vers la cuisine, d'une taille risible, meublé d'une gazinière avec four, d'un réfrigérateur, d'un plan de travail avec des placards dessous et un micro-onde dessus. Le strict nécessaire. J'ai durement résisté à l'appelle du frigo auquel répondait mon ventre mais pas mon esprit, et je me suis détourné de cette salle de torture en direction de la salle de bain. J'avais une grande envie de me passer la tête sous l'eau froide. Franchissant la porte, je suis tombé nez à nez avec mon reflet. Le miroir était sale, mais j'ai pu constater, à travers la crasse, que j'avais un air maladif n'arrangeant rien à mon amaigrissement. Mon visage, que j'ai longtemps jugé trop féminin, était hâve, mes yeux d'or sombre étaient cernés et veinés de sang, ce qui leur conférait un aspect plutôt effrayant. J'ai passé de l'eau sur ma figure et ça m'a rafraîchit légèrement. J'ai ensuite examiné ce qui m'entourait. A ma gauche, mon regard est tombé sur la baignoire, à demi cachée par son rideau de douche informe, et à ma droite sur le chiotte, une armoire et la machine à laver. Mes vêtements n'apparaissaient nulle part. J'ai reporté mon attention sur le miroir et ai retint un sursaut: derrière moi se tenait le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer, et pourtant il fixait mon reflet d'un regard d'acier pénétrant. Je me suis retourné lentement, pour lui faire face. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si proche de moi, et j'ai du faire un pas en arrière pour retrouver mon aise. Il ne portait pas de t-shirt, et mes yeux ont glissé sur son torse que j'avais déjà observé sur la photo. Sans rien dire, il a d'abord attrapé une serviette sur la machine à laver et à entrepris de se sécher les cheveux (il pleuvait toujours dehors), puis il s'est adressé à moi.

- "Tu cherches tes fringues ?" il a deviné. "Tu les trouveras pas ici. La machine marche plus, une amie les a emmenés chez elle pour les laver."

- "Hum, quand est-ce que je pourrai les récupérer ?"

- "Je suppose que demain, ça sera bon."

- "Et comment je fais en attendant ? Je ne vais tout de même pas rentrer chez moi en caleçon !" j'ai lancé d'un ton ironique.

- "C'est simple: tu vas rester ici jusqu'à demain. Je parie que tu pourrais pas faire dix pas dans la rue sans te sentir mal. Dans ton état et avec ce temps, c'est pas recommandé de sortir. Ça fait deux nuits que j'dors sur le canapé, jamais deux sans trois, non ?"

Je ne savais que penser de lui, qui voulait me retenir contre mon gré et pour mon bien. Au premier abord, il pouvait effrayer, mais il ne semblait pas avoir un mauvais fond... Il m'a désigné un fauteuil dans lequel je me suis installé, a disparu quelques instants dans la cuisine, et en est revenu avec un paquet de chips et deux bières, avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Je me suis presque jeté sur les chips et j'ai accepté la bière de bon coeur, bien que je ne boive pas souvent d'alcool (disons plutôt "bien que _jusque là_, je ne buvais pas souvent d'alcool").

- "Au fait" il a dit "je m'appelle Sirius. Sirius Black."

- "Moi c'est Remus Lupin, appelle-moi Remi."

On s'est serré la main. La sienne était chaude et accueillante. J'ai remarqué au passage qu'il avait plus des doigts de pianistes que de bassiste. J'avais néanmoins mieux à faire que de contempler ses mains : il était temps d'avoir des réponses à mes questions.

- "Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé chez toi ?"

- "Je t'ai trouvé inconscient en bas de mon immeuble, sous la pluie et dans un sal état" il a désigné mon bras. "Je sais pas ce qui t'a pris, je sais juste que je t'ai remonté chez moi pour que tu te reposes un peu. J'ai donné tes habits à une amie pour qu'elle les lave parce qu'ils étaient pleins de sang et de boue. T'as de la chance qu'elle soit arrivée à ce moment-là et qu'elle ait fait un début d'étude de médecine..."

- "Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé l'hôpital ?" je trouvais ce détail curieux.

- "J'ai pensé que ça t'attirerait moins de problèmes comme ça." Il a dit simplement.

Il ne m'a pas demandé ce qui m'avait poussé à agir comme je l'avais fait, et je l'en ai remercié intérieurement, car je n'aurais pas su quoi lui répondre. On a parlé de nos vies, vaguement. Je lui ai dit que j'entreprenais de devenir professeur des écoles, lui avait arrêté les études avant le bac et se consacrait à la musique. Son groupe, _The Marauders_, était de plus en plus connu en ville. Il a joué un peu de basse, tout en chantant de sa voix cassée. Moi je lui ai appris que je faisais du violon, et lui aurait bien aimé m'entendre jouer. Tout au long de la discussion, il n'a cessé d'enchaîner cigarette sur cigarette. J'ai tiré deux ou trois fois dessus, mais juste comme ça, car j'avais arrêté de fumer depuis un certain temps.

Le soir, je me suis proposé pour faire à manger. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de réitérer l'expérience de la veille, et le midi, nous n'avions mangé que le paquet de chips. J'avais donc plutôt faim (pour tout dire, j'étais même plus affamé qu'un loup), mais quel n'a pas été mon abattement lorsque j'ai découvert que le frigo ne contenait plus rien d'autre que quelques canettes de bière. Le placard n'était pas beaucoup plus rempli, mais par bonheur j'ai réussi à faire un peu de riz aux lardons. Sirius l'a trouvé délicieux (tu m'étonnes, à côté de ses plats immondes). Après manger, il s'est engouffré dans la salle de bain durant un certain temps, et je suis parti me coucher (dans le lit, puisqu'il avait tellement insisté) avant qu'il ne revienne.

Le lendemain, c'est le bruit de la télé qui m'a réveillé, aux alentours de neuf heures. Sirius sirotait une bière devant la rediffusion d'un concert de rock sur une chaîne câblée. Il avait un air légèrement hébété que je ne lui avais pas encore vu. Il m'a fait signe de me servir dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. L'idée de prendre une bière au réveil ne me paraît pas très saine, aussi ai-je choisi un fond de café et un de ces croissants peu engageants mais nutritifs tout de même. Je me suis callé dans un fauteuil. Je me sentais bien mieux que la veille, peut-être que mon riz m'avait requinqué. Il m'a proposé une petite partie de poker avec pour mise des allumettes. Au fur et a mesure que mon tas diminuait, il a retrouvé son état normal. Force m'était de constater qu'il était très doué aux jeux.

A midi, la porte a sonné. C'était les membres de son groupe qui venaient lui rendre une petite visite. Le grand brun ébouriffé aux yeux noisette s'appelait James Potter. S'ils s'étaient plus ressemblés, on aurait pu les prendre, lui et Sirius, pour deux frère, tellement l'amitié les liant tous les deux rayonnait dans la pièce. Le petit blondinet (sa position de batteur cachait sa taille lorsqu'il était sur scène) avait pour nom Peter Pettigrow. La chanteuse quant à elle, avec ses longs cheveux attachés en deux couettes, avait un regard émeraude qui vous transperçait l'âme. Elle se nommait Lily Evans. J'ai d'abord été mal à l'aise de me présenter en caleçon devant tout ces rockers affirmés (il fallait voir leur look !), et même lorsque Lily m'a rendu mes vêtements je me suis senti déplacé avec mon jean impeccable et ma chemise blanche bien taillée.

Ma gêne n'a duré qu'un temps. Tous étaient sympathiques et attachants. Nous avons passé l'après-midi à parler musique, mode, politique, eux à fumer, moi à boire pas mal (à partir de là, le fait que je boive n'a plus été si rare...), et à rire. Surtout à rire. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir pas ri autant depuis des années, et c'était d'ailleurs le cas. J'ai battu Peter au bras de fer, pour Lily, ça a été un peu plus dur, et les deux autres n'ont fait qu'une bouchée de moi. Ensuite, Peter a attrapé un jumbe dans un coin de la pièce, Sirius a pris sa basse, James une guitare sèche qu'il avait tirée de sous le canapé, et Lily s'est mise à chanter, debout sur la table de salon. Tout était improvisé. L'atmosphère était magique, je ne l'oublierai jamais. La seule chose que je regrette est de n'avoir pas eu mon violon à ce moment-là, mais je me suis rattrapé par la suite, car cette journée a scellé notre amitié.

Ainsi a duré tout l'après-midi, qui s'est éternisé une longue partie de la nuit, avant que les membres du groupe ne rentrent chez eux. Peter nous a quitté le premier : il habitait chez ses parents et ne voulait pas les réveiller trop tard dans la nuit. Lily et James, qui vivaient ensembles, sont partis une heure plus tard. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de la fin de la soirée, j'avais pas mal bu, il faut dire, et pour cela, les autres avaient décidé à ma place que je passerais encore une nuit chez Sirius. J'ai vaguement entendu Lily demander si c'était raisonnable, vu l'état de Sirius qui était à peu près comme le mien, et James répondre qu'il allait sûrement s'endormir comme un bébé. C'est sans doute ce qu'il s'est passé. Aucun de nous n'en a eu de souvenir, et il n'y avait aucun témoin pour aider nos mémoires altérées. Toujours est-il que le lendemain, nous nous sommes réveillés dormant tous les deux enlacés sur le canapé. Je crois qu'il est bon de préciser que nous étions toujours habillés, n'est ce pas ?

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je suis tombé dans son regard gris qui me fixait. Il a promptement détourné la tête, et cela m'a permis de dissimuler le rouge me montant aux joues. On s'est éloigné l'un de l'autre et il est parti chercher une bière dans la cuisine, me rapportant une tasse de café qu'il m'a donnée d'un air embarrassé. Il s'est rassis à côté de moi, a attrapé une cigarette et est tombé dans un profond mutisme. De mon côté, j'avais un mal de crâne affreux chaque fois que je faisais un mouvement trop brusque ou que j'entendais un bruit trop fort. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il s'est lever puis est revenu me tendre une canette tout droit sortie du réfrigérateur. Je lui ai dit que je ne buvais pas si tôt le matin. Mais il ne m'avait pas amené la canette pour que je la boive: il l'a plaquée contre mon front. Peu à peu, la douleur s'est adoucie.

- "Je... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier soir ?"

- "Aucune idée..." j'ai répondu en tenant la canette "Mais je me rappelle avoir beaucoup ri."

- "Ouais, on déconne souvent avec le groupe."

- "Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée... du moins, de ce dont je me souviens aujourd'hui !"

- "On pourrait en faire d'autres."

- "Quoi ?"

- "J'veux dire... Tu peux revenir chez moi quand tu veux, tu me déranges pas du tout !"

- "Alors je reviendrai, tu peux en être sûr !"

Il a paru satisfait, puis s'est proposé pour me ramener chez moi en moto. Je n'étais jamais monté sur autre chose qu'un vélo, et cette perspective m'a d'abord effrayée, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'idée de traverser la ville à pieds (il y avait une grève des transports en commun). Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, j'ai donc saisi le casque qu'il m'a désigné et l'ai suivi jusqu'à son garage. La moto en question était une énorme bête noire et rouge qui devait pesez... je ne sais pas combien elle pouvait peser ! Mais elle était lourde, très lourde... Je suis monté derrière lui. Le seul endroit où je pouvais me tenir était son dos. J'ai donc passé mes bras sur ses hanches en remerciant mon casque de cacher mon visage. Il a commencé par avancer lentement jusqu'à la sortie du garage, puis arrivé à l'air libre, sous le ciel gris, il a relevé sa visière, m'a invité à faire de même, m'a lancé un "Accroche-toi bien !" et a démarré en trombe en rabaissant sa visière. J'ai manqué de tomber, mais me suis raccroché à lui in extremis. Il ne cessait d'accélérer dans des rues désertes, et j'ai resserré mon étreinte, posé ma tête contre son épaule. Je me suis rapidement fait à ces sensations telles que le moteur bourdonnant dans mes oreilles (je n'avais plus très mal à la tête), le vent fuyant autour de nous, ses cheveux bruns cinglant mon casque et son corps emprisonné par mes bras... Je lui ai signalé les rues à prendre et il s'est arrêté dans un dérapage maîtrisé au bas de mon immeuble. Je suis descendu, il a remonté sa visière et je lui ai rendu son casque.

- "T'as intérêt à revenir nous voir" il m'a lancé du haut de sa moto en me désignant avec le majeur et l'index de sa main droite "parce que maintenant, je sais où t'habites, et si tu viens pas..." il a fait mine de me shooter avec un flingue, puis il a souri.

- "T'inquiète pas, je t'ai déjà dit que tu me reverrais !"

- "T'as mon numéro de portable, si t'as un problème, appelle-moi, et t'en remets pas au premier objet tranchant venu" il a eu un regard sérieux.

- "Si j'ai un problème, je viendrai faire la fête chez toi et ça ira mieux !"

- "Oui, et amène ton violon, je veux t'entendre jouer !"

- "D'accord, aller, à la prochaine !"

- "A la prochaine !"

Il m'a adressé un signe de la main et a filé tel un éclair noir et rouge. Je suis monté à mon appartement que, dans ma folie, j'avais pas mal saccagé avant de quitter, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'indice qui aurait pu m'aider à comprendre mon état. Mon téléphone portable affichait de nombreux appels en absence: mes parents s'étaient inquiétés. J'ai enregistré les numéros de mes nouveaux amis, puis ai rappelé ma mère.

"Allô, Maman ? ... Oui c'est moi ... Oui, je vais bien ... Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute et je n'ai pas pu prévenir... Non, je pense que je ne pourrai pas venir... Oui, pardon... Oui... Je le sais très bien... Non, Maman, ne pleure pas... Moi aussi... Oui... Non... La prochaine fois... Au revoir Maman, passe le bonjour à Papa."

Ça ne se fait pas d'annuler des vacances comme ça ? Je sais, et j'avais quelques remords, mais il y avait un concert des _Marauders_ pendant les vacances et je ne voulais pas le rater... Puis j'avais dit à Sirius que je repasserais le voir rapidement...

J'ai rangé l'appartement. Ma voisine s'était fait une joie de garder Sherkan, aussi ai-je décidé de le lui laisser pour les vacances. J'ai vaqué à mes occupations habituelles: revoir mes cours, lire, jouer un peu de violon... Mais je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de retourner chez Sirius. Après une journée passée avec lui et ses amis, je trouvais ma petite vie bien insipide. Mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas retourner chez lui dès maintenant, il était sûrement occupé. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait faire. Fumait-il devant sa télé ? Etait-il sorti avec ses amis ? Ou bien avait-il préféré descendre dans un bar pour draguer quelques jolies filles ? A ce moment de ma réflexion, j'ai eu comme un noeud à l'estomac. Il avait sans doute beaucoup de succès avec son air je-m'en-foutiste, ses traits de visage délicats et sa silhouette protectrice... Mais à quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Sirius était un _ami_, quelque soit la position dans laquelle nous nous étions réveillés le matin même !

Je me suis remis à mon violon, l'heure a tourné. J'ai rangé mon violon, j'ai regardé l'horloge. J'ai pris l'étui et son contenu, je suis sorti. Je suis allé à ma voiture, je m'en suis détourné. Je suis remonté chez moi, je me suis couché. Les trois jours qui ont suivis, je me suis interdit de retourner chez Sirius. Le quatrième jour, mon portable a sonné.

- "Allô Remi ?" c'était lui "Alors, tu m'as déjà oublié ?"

- "Mais non, je ne t'ai pas oublié !"

- "Ça fait trois jours que j'attends que tu te pointes avec ton violon et t'es toujours pas là !"

- "Je savais pas que tu étais si impatient de me revoir !"

- "... Tu te rappelles que ce soir, les _Marauders_ donnent un concert ?" il m'a demandé après un silence.

- "Bien sûr !"

- "On passe te chercher à sept heures ce soir alors ?"

- "Je serais prêt."

A sept heures précises, trois coups ont retenti à ma porte. J'ai fait entrer Sirius. Il m'a salué puis dévisagé. Mon habit le laissait perplexe. Il ne le trouvait pas assez adapté à un concert de rock. Heureusement, Lily a jailli de derrière lui avec un grand sourire. Elle avait prévu le coup et m'avait ramené une longue veste en cuir que je me suis empressé d'enfiler. Avant de partir, les _Marauders_ ont observé mon appartement et se sont mis d'accord sur un point : il était bien trop rangé.

La salle dans laquelle se déroulait la représentation était assez petite, mais bondée. Les artistes m'ont laissé à l'entrée pour se diriger vers les loges, et avancer dans la foule ne m'a pas été aisé. J'ai quand même réussi tant bien que mal à me hisser au premier rang... Quelle erreur ! Bousculé de tous côtés, je n'ai pas cessé de me cogner contre les barrières. Finalement, je me suis installé tout à droite, et enfin, les _Marauders_ sont entrés en scène. Une lumière colorée a d'abord éclairé Lily, puis d'autres ont balayé l'estrade à la recherche des musiciens. Sirius se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, mais les spots l'empêchaient de me voir. Après un début a capela, la batterie a retenti suivit de près par James et Sirius. Les spectateurs criaient leurs noms, chantaient leurs chansons, levaient leurs briquets, et la voix de la chanteuse les recouvrait de ses notes transcendantes.

_On a tant de choses à faire_

_On a tant de choses à voir_

_Hey, tu sais, il y a encore de l'espoir_

_Ne t'envole pas, reste avec moi_

Lorsque le concert a été fini, je me suis dirigé vers la sortie des loges. Un attroupement de fans m'y avait précédé. Les _Marauders _ont eu droit à plusieurs félicitations, cadeaux et paquets divers, puis m'ont invité à les suivre dans leur vieille voiture. Ils ont mis tous les cerfs, chiens, rats en peluche et fleurs de lys dans le coffre (chacun avait droit à une sorte d'animal, ou de fleur, attribué par leurs fans), puis nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'appartement de Sirius.

Il était tel que je l'avais laissé, à moins qu'une nouvelle couche de cendre ne l'ait encore recouvert. Nous avons commandé des pizzas et entamé quelques unes des bières qui avaient empli le frigo. Plus tard dans la soirée, Sirius m'a demandé de jouer du violon, puisque j'avais eu l'idée de l'emmener. J'étais un peu soûl mais j'ai réussi à lâcher quelques morceaux plus ou moins difficiles. Mes auditeurs ont trouvé ma prestation très bonne, puis ils ont saisi leurs instruments et on commencé à jouer aussi. J'ai placé plusieurs accords sur leur musique, ça accrochait bien, tantôt joyeux, tantôt mélancolique. Quelques heures plus tard, c'était décidé : j'étais embauché dans le groupe !

Cette nuit-là encore, j'ai dormi ici, car j'habitais trop loin pour qu'à trois heures du matin, James me ramène en voiture. Et cette nuit-là encore, j'étais un peu ivre, mais moins que la fois précédente. Sirius, quant à lui, n'avait de la soirée cessé d'enchaîner cigarettes sur alcools forts, et son état était déplorable. Il avait le coeur au bord des lèvres... Plus exactement, il se tordait sur le canapé en se plaignant de crampes d'estomac. Il se tordait même tellement qu'il en était parcouru de tremblements. Il a fini par s'enfermer dans les toilettes le temps de restituer boissons et pizzas puis est revenu, en bien meilleur état. Il s'est assis à côté de moi dans le canapé, a planté un instant son regard dans le mien.

- "Tu sais que t'es super mignon ?" il a lâché d'un coup.

J'ai rougi, il a éclaté de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Alors que, troublé, je me demandais que répondre à cette déclaration, ses yeux se sont voilés et son esprit a eu l'air de quitter le monde réel pour celui du rêve éveillé. Je l'ai laissé ainsi pour aller me coucher dans le lit.

Il dormait sur le canapé lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux le lendemain. Il était près de midi. Je suis descendu chercher de quoi faire le déjeuner à l'épicerie du coin. Quand le repas a été prêt, Sirius a émergé de son sommeil. Je lui ai porté une assiette et me suis assis à côté de lui.

- "Tes plats me manquaient" a-t-il avoué en dégustant une boulette de viande.

- "Ça change de tes chips, pizzas et surgelés ! Pas que j'aime pas les pizzas, mais tous les jours..."

Le gâteau au chocolat lui a particulièrement plu, il n'a même pas sorti de cigarette après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée. Il a bu le café que je lui ai proposé, il a posé la tasse et m'a lancé un regard étrange.

- "Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dis hier soir, je le pensais vraiment."

Je l'ai dévisagé. Son regard me prouvait que j'avais bien compris quel était le sujet abordé. A vrai dire, j'avais cru jusqu'à ce moment-là qu'il ne s'en souviendrait plus. J'avais éludé la question de mon esprit. Il m'a sourit. Mes joues me chauffaient légèrement, mon estomac était noué. Que répondre ? J'ai esquissé un faible sourire en retour. Il a posé une main sur mon bras, approché son visage du mien, déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes, juste un bref instant, comme pour voir ma réaction... Je ne l'ai pas repoussé, je n'en avais ni la force, ni l'envie. Lorsqu'il s'est reculé, j'ai mis quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits.

- "Tu n'es pas mal non plus..." cette fois, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, d'une toute autre manière, plus longue et plus profonde. Il avait un goût de café, j'aime le café.

Ainsi, nous sommes passés du stade d'amis à amants. La semaine suivante, j'ai appris ses habitudes, ses goûts, son corps. Nous étions différents et pourtant en parfait accord. J'avais l'impression de le connaître par coeur, mais dans le fond, nous étions encore des étrangers.

Les autres du groupe n'ont pas paru surpris en apprenant la nouvelle. James a ri, Lily a lâché un "c'est pas trop tôt" et Peter nous a félicité, puis nous nous sommes mis au travail. Ils avaient un concert à la fin de la semaine, ou plutôt, _nous_ avions un concert, puisque je faisais parti du groupe et que certaines chansons avaient été remodelées de façon à ce que mon violon s'ajoute aux autres instruments. Sirius, James, Lily et Peter s'étaient également concertés pour écrire une mélodie qui mettait en avant leur nouveau partenaire, c'est à dire moi. Le jour du concert est arrivé bien trop vite à mon goût.

Ce jour-là, peu rassuré, j'ai suivi mon groupe dans les loges. C'était plutôt une salle avec des chaises et des miroirs que de vraies loges de stars, mais j'ai tout de même été impressionné. Les autres se maquillaient et se coiffaient seuls devant leur glace. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, aussi Lily est-elle venue à mon aide, pendant que Sirius fumait, que James répétait un dernier morceau et que Peter tapait en rythme sur une table avec ses deux mains. Je me suis retrouvé avec de courtes bottes en cuir noires, un jean déchiré qui avait viré du noir au blanc, une chemise blanche ouverte, avec une manche plus longue que l'autre, et un long pardessus blanc portant des chaînettes métalliques argentés. J'avais un maquillage noir faisant ressortir mes yeux et de la bombe dans les cheveux, les tenant en l'air comme si je descendais d'un grand huit. Je ne me suis pas reconnu en voyant mon reflet et Sirius a eu l'air d'apprécier le déguisement. Tous ont été d'accord pour dire que j'allais faire un malheur. Je trouvais pour ma part que je faisais tâche au milieu de leurs costumes noirs, mais Lily m'a assuré que c'était pour montrer le contraste de la douceur de mon instrument par rapport aux leurs. J'étais en quelques sortes l'ange déchu parmi les diables, et cela ne ferait que m'apporter un peu plus la considération des fans.

J'étais terrorisé à l'idée de monter sur scène, bien que nous ne jouions que quatre chansons, mais quand le moment est arrivé, mon angoisse s'est un peu allégée car l'éclairage m'empêchait de voir nos spectateurs. J'entendais néanmoins les applaudissements des fans, qui me semblaient moins chaleureux que la fois précédente. Etait-ce parce qu'ils se demandaient qui j'étais, ou parce que je ne me trouvais plus au même niveau, mais cette fois belle et bien sur l'estrade, non plus au milieu mais au dessus des acclamations ? Les autres semblaient parfaitement à l'aise. Peter nous surplombait et tapait sur sa caisse claire comme pour vérifier qu'elle produisait un bon son, James accordait sa guitare et Sirius fumait tranquillement. Nos regards se sont croisés et il m'a souri, me redonnant un peu confiance. Lily a saisit son micro.

- "Bonsoir à tous, ici les _Marauders_ !" des cris encourageants lui ont répondu. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, notre groupe compte un nouveau membre, c'est l'ange que nous avons entraîné dans notre enfer, la voix de notre coeur. Pour nous, il a déjà fait ses preuves, et on espère que vous l'accepterez aussi. Il s'appelle Remi, accueillez le bien !"

J'ai eu droit à des applaudissements et à quelques cris féminins. Apparemment, quelques groupies m'avaient déjà adopté, mais pas pour ma musique. La batterie a retenti. C'était à moi. J'entendais les spectateurs, les spots me brûlaient le visage, j'avais du plomb dans l'estomac. J'ai loupé mon départ, incapable de bouger. Les autres ont fais comme si de rien n'était, Peter s'est arrangé pour repartir du début en passant inaperçu. A nouveau c'était à moi. Je me suis ressaisi, j'ai saisi mon violon et lui ai fait cracher les notes attendues. Les quatre autres comptaient sur moi, je ne devais pas les décevoir, et je ne les ai pas déçu ! Les fans non plus d'ailleurs ! A la fin de notre prestation, j'étais officiellement violonistes dans les _Marauders_, et j'avais déjà plusieurs admiratrices. On a salué, on est retourné dans les loges. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sirius m'a lancé un sourire ravageur.

- "T'as été super !" il m'a embrassé "Lily, c'est notre âme, toi t'es vraiment notre _coeur _!"

- "Yeahhh !" Lily a fait "C'était magnifique ! Tu es ce qui manquait au groupe !"

- "Avec toi" James a lancé, ravi "On a une chance de passer pro !"

- "T'as assuré, franchement !" Peter a dit en me tapant sur l'épaule.

A notre sortie, des jeunes filles sont venues nous demander des autographes et ont apporter des cadeaux. L'une d'elles a sorti une feuille et un crayon d'un sac, rapidement, elle a dessiné un loup. Il était très réussi. C'était un loup blanc hurlant sous une lune pleine. Elle me l'a tendu.

- "On a pas eu le temps de t'acheter quoi que ce soit, comme on te connaissait pas, mais tiens ! Ton violon est aussi beau que le chant des loups" elle a désigné les filles qui l'entouraient "Nous, fans officielles des _Marauders_, te baptisons le loup blanc du groupe !"

- "Merci les filles ! Ça me touche beaucoup !" j'ai souri et nos spectatrices ont eu l'air enchantées.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la voiture, Sirius a glissé son bras sous mon manteau. J'ai aperçu une gamine d'environ seize ans désigner son geste à une autre en lui disant quelque chose à l'oreille

- "Les rumeurs vont commencer" a fait Sirius en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

La fin des vacances est arrivée. Je devais reprendre le travail, et je ne pouvais plus passer autant de temps chez Sirius. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner le groupe, aussi, j'ai décidé d'aller là-bas tous les deux jours, et d'y passer les week-ends. En semaine, nous répétions jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, puis je rentrais chez moi en voiture au petit matin. Passant la soirée sur mon violon, la nuit avec Sirius, et ayant à faire un bon trajet en voiture, je manquais de sommeil, et avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer au travail. Une semaine et demi après la reprise, le samedi, nous avions déjà un concert, et il était de taille. Nous faisions la première partie d'un groupe reconnu.

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas eu le trac, tout s'est déroulé à merveille. Les spectateurs semblaient nous apprécier, notre _fan-club_ était au rendez-vous. Nous avions de nouvelles chansons, toutes meilleures les unes que les autres, et j'ai eu droit à plusieurs loups blancs en peluche. A la fin de la soirée, un homme s'est approché de nous. Il avait la quarantaine, portait des lunettes noires et était habillé très classe. Je savais pas qui il était, mais quand il a enlevé ses lunettes, les quatre autres du groupe ont eu l'air de le reconnaître. Il s'est présenté : producteur d'une maison de disque de moyenne envergure, il voulait qu'on signe pour lui. Il nous donnait une semaine pour réfléchir, puis, si nous étions d'accord, nous étions invités à venir signer dans ses locaux sept jours plus tard, puis à enregistrer nos chansons en studio. Le reste de la nuit, Sirius, Lily, James et Peter étaient euphoriques : c'était si soudain, et c'était leur rêve qui devenait réalité. Une phrase de James m'est revenue en mémoire "Avec toi, on a une chance de passer pro !" la chance n'avait pas tardé à sourire. Mais leur rêve pouvait-il être le mien ? Je devrais abandonner mes études. Je ne doutais pas du succès du groupe, mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? J'avais sept jours. Sept jours pour choisir entre mon rêve et le leur, entre les études, l'assurance d'un travail, et le milieu artistique, la musique, mes amis, Sirius...

Le lendemain soir, dimanche, je ne me sentais pas bien. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, être au calme et réfléchir à la proposition, mais Sirius a insisté pour que je dorme avec lui, parce qu'il me trouvait très pâle. Il m'a fait m'allonger sur le canapé. Ma tête sur ses genoux. Il fumait devant une cassette vidéo, moi je somnolais en regardant par la fenêtre le disque lunaire scintiller derrière les nuages...

Et puis je ne sais plus... Trou noir. Je suis revenu à moi environ une heure plus tard, en larmes, écroulé par terre dans les bras de Sirius, l'appartement sans dessus dessous autour de nous.

- "Chuuut, mon ange, ça va aller... Calme toi... Doucement, je suis là..." Il murmurait des paroles apaisantes, me berçant contre son torse.

Sa chemise était déchirée, il avait une entaille peu profonde sur la joue.

- "Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" j'ai demandé.

En entendant ma voix, il a eu un soupir de soulagement, puis m'a serré dans ses bras si fort que j'en ai presque étouffé. Il m'a aidé à me lever. Je me sentais terriblement faible, comme vidé intérieurement. Nous nous sommes assis sur le lit. Il m'a lancé un drôle de regard, ce n'était pas de la peur, pas de la curiosité, pas de la tristesse... c'était un regard indéfinissable, que je n'ai jamais compris. J'ai planté mes yeux dans les siens, d'un gris si étrange. Sur mon visage devaient se lire incompréhension et appréhension.

- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" j'ai répété d'une voix plus assurée.

- "Je sais pas." il a fait "Enfin, je sais, mais je comprends pas... Tu t'endormais, et d'un coup t'as marmonné des trucs bizarres... Ta voix, elle était pas comme d'habitude... Tu t'es levé, t'es allé à la cuisine en saccageant tout sur ton passage... T'as pris un couteau, on aurait dit que tu voulais te le planter dans le coeur... J'ai voulu t'en empêcher mais tu t'es attaqué à moi... T'avais pas l'air de me reconnaître... Pendant un moment, j'ai essayé de t'arrêter, et toi tu envoyais aux quatre coins de la pièce tout ce qui passait à ta portée... Finalement, j'ai réussi à t'attraper, à t'enlever le couteau, et à t'immobiliser... Tu t'es calmé, et tu as commencé à pleurer sans dire un mot..."

- "Ah..." j'ai dit simplement. J'étais en état de choc et ne pouvais rien formuler d'autre.

- "Tu sais, ça... ça me fait penser au jour où je t'ai trouvé dans la rue... Il a dû t'arriver à peu près la même chose ce soir-là..."

- "... Et... et je marmonnais quoi, comme trucs bizarres ?"

- "Ben..." il a hésité "Tu disais... Tu parlais d'une personne... Tu disais que tu aurais dû... mourir à sa place... Que c'était injuste...Que tu devais mourir maintenant..."

J'ai eu un silence... Je ne me rappelais pas la scène, mais je savais de qui je pouvais avoir parlé.

- "Ah..." j'ai dit à nouveau.

Il m'a porté un regard inquisiteur, j'ai baissé les yeux.

- "Je devrais aller voir un psy... Vu le carnage que j'ai fait... Je suis dangereux... Excuse-moi... Je suis désolé."

- "T'excuse pas, je t'en veux pas... C'était pas ta faute" il m'a embrassé "Pour le moment, tu devrais dormir, on en reparlera demain." il s'est levé puis dirigé vers la salle de bain.

- "Mais je travaille, demain !"

- "Non, demain tu te reposes... T'es pas en état de bosser. Je téléphonerai à l'école. Dors maintenant." il a fermé la porte de la salle de bain.

Je savais que je ne le verrais pas avant le lendemain, il passait toujours des heures dans la baignoire.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu y fais, dans cette salle de bain ?" j'ai lancé.

- "Ahaah !" il a fait d'un ton énigmatique en rouvrant la porte et en passant sa tête dans l'ouverture "Tout le monde a ses petits secrets !" il m'a fait un clin d'oeil et a refermé "Bonne nuit !"

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé vers les dix heures du matin. Un café refroidissait sur la table de nuit et Sirius m'avait trouvé de _bons_ croissants dans une boulangerie. Il n'était pas là, mais sorti je ne sais trop où. J'ai pris mon déjeuner, puis une douche, et enfin mon violon. Je me suis mis debout, devant la fenêtre, pour jouer une mélodie triste. Le ciel était sombre, la pluie ruisselait sur les carreaux, le vent faisait voler diverses saletés et parapluies dans la rue. J'ai posé mon violon et ouvert la fenêtre. L'eau se jetait de plein fouet sur mon visage en feu. C'est ainsi que Sirius m'a trouvé en rentrant. Sans prendre le temps de s'essorer sur le paillasson, il m'a tiré en arrière et a fermé précipitamment la fenêtre.

- "Non mais t'es fou !" il a crié en me secouant "Tu veux attraper une pneumonie ? Et inonder mon appart en plus ?"

Je n'ai rien répondu, je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié, perdu dans mes pensées. Il a posé une main sur mon front, j'avais de la fièvre. Il m'a séché et reconduit au lit. J'ai dormi jusqu'au soir, puis je me suis levé. Ma température avait baissé. Sirius était sur le canapé, avec sa guitare sèche. Il composait une chanson. Je me suis assis à côté de lui, et l'ai écouté, tout en réfléchissant. Je savais que j'avais eu des crises de schizophrénie, plus jeune, dont je ne me souvenais plus, mais j'avais été suivi et l'histoire s'était tassée. Ainsi, je replongeais dans cet enfer... Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça faisait _dix ans_ ! Je devais retrouver la psy qui m'avait aidé neuf ans plus tôt... Je ne savais pas où la trouver, mais j'allais la chercher, dès mardi, ou peut-être mercredi, si je n'étais pas complètement rétabli le lendemain... Et je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire pour la proposition de la maison de disque... Je ne voulais pas quitter le groupe, mais j'avais toujours voulu m'occuper d'enfants... Pourtant si mes crises réapparaissaient, il était impensable que je travaille avec des gosses...

Sirius m'a proposé un Malibu, l'alcool et la schizophrénie ne font pas bon ménage, mais je l'ai accepté, puis je me suis blotti contre lui et endormi. Le lendemain, Sirius devait passer chez son oncle, celui qui lui avait donné l'appartement, pour lui extorquer gentiment un peu d'argent. Il avait apparemment coupé les ponts avec ses parents et comptait sur le frère de sa mère pour subvenir à ses besoins. L'oncle Alphonse semblait tout à fait prêt à aider son neveu, d'autant plus qu'il ne vivait pas dans la misère. Sirius m'a conseillé de me reposer une journée de plus. J'ai appelé l'hôpital que j'avais fréquenté une décennie plus tôt. Il se trouvait non loin de chez mes parents, à l'autre bout du pays, mais je voulais que _ma psy_ m'aide à trouver quelqu'un de bien dans la ville où j'étais. J'ai demandé à l'accueil le Docteur Strout. La standardiste m'a répondu tristement que Miriam Strout avait eu un accident de voiture quelques mois plus tôt, et qu'elle n'en avait pas réchappé. J'ai raccroché. Effondré, je me suis laissé tombé à même le sol. C'est dans cette position que m'a trouvé Lily. Elle avait, comme tous les M_arauders_, un double des clefs de l'appartement et était entrée, ne recevant pas de réponse à ses appels.

- "Remi !" elle s'est exclamée en venant me relever "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" elle m'a emmené sur le canapé.

- "Ça recommence" j'ai fait d'une voix hagarde.

- "Hein ? Quoi ?"

J'avais besoin de parler, de vider mon sac. Je n'osais pas le dire à Sirius... Si je le dégoûtais ? Si il ne m'aimait plus ? J'avais confiance en Lily. Elle pouvait garder un secret. Je lui ai raconté... _Tout_. Elle m'a écouté attentivement, m'a promis de m'aider. Elle allait voir si elle pouvait trouver un psy. Le père de James dirigeait un grand hôpital de la ville, et elle s'entendait bien avec lui. Elle avait de grandes chances de réussite. Cette pensée m'a apaisé. Elle m'a aussi dit que le groupe avait besoin de moi, que _Sirius_ avait besoin de moi. Elle comprenait mon envie de devenir professeur des écoles, mais d'après elle, si le groupe battait de l'aile, si plus tard, je me lassais de cette vie d'_artiste_, j'aurais toujours le temps de retourner à mes études. Lily est finalement partie en me laissant des tablatures. Elle m'avait persuadé de rester violoniste au sein des _Marauders_.

Le soir, alors que je fumais une cigarette au goût âcre devant un bol de chocolat chaud, Sirius est enfin rentré. Comme la plupart du temps, il pleuvait, et sous les torrents d'eau qui gouttaient de ses longs cheveux, de sa veste noire, de tout son corps trempé, entre ses deux bras, il tenait une boule de fourrure noire et gémissante. Je me suis levé, lui ai apporté une serviette et une serpillière. Il a posé la bête aux poils collés par la pluie sur le chiffon et a enlevé ses habits gorgés d'eau. Puis il s'est accroupi et a passé la serviette sur le pelage de l'animal, qui a émis un petit aboiement. C'était un chiot ! Il semblait faible et affamé. Une fois séché, il m'a fait penser à un bébé griffon noir.

- "Il était coincé entre deux poubelles, le pauvre" m'a dit Sirius "Il n'a pas de collier, pas de tatouage... Il a dû être abandonné !"

- "C'est une manie chez toi de ramener les êtres mourant sur le trottoir dans ton appart ?"

- "On dirait que oui, et ça m'a porté bonheur jusqu'à maintenant !" il m'a embrassé.

Il s'est dirigé vers la cuisine et en a ramené un reste de pâtes qu'il lui a donné. Quelques heures plus tard, nourri, lavé, brossé, reposé, le chiot gambadait autour de nous, jappait face à la fumée que nous crachions du narghilé, rongeait une vieille paire de chaussures. Nous avions décidé de le garder tant que personne ne le réclamait. Personne ne l'a réclamé. Il a été baptisé _Bucky_.

Le vendredi, Lily m'avait déjà trouvé un rendez-vous avec un docteur (mais pas un psy) qui m'a signé un congé maladie d'une semaine pour extrême fatigue. J'ai sorti un peu Bucky, le groupe a répété quelques morceaux, et le soir, nous sommes allés nous caller dans un bar.

Le lendemain était le grand jour. Nous nous sommes rendus aux studios. On nous a rapidement présenté les locaux, vastes, propres, modernes; puis Orsino Thruston, le producteur, nous a salué. Nous avons signé. C'était comme dans un rêve, si bien que je peine à me souvenir des détails. Le soir, nous sommes allés au restaurant pour fêter le contrat. Dès lors, il fallait assurer. La boîte avait un droit de regard sur les chansons, mais les textes et musiques étaient entièrement de nous... Et sans vraiment l'avouer, nous espérions tous être, un jour, au rang de stars reconnues.

Lundi est arrivé. Nous sommes retournés aux studios. Nous voulions nous familiariser avec les lieux, et qui sait, peut-être commencer l'enregistrement... Nous avons fait connaissance avec la machine à café et l'épicerie d'à côté. Avec les tables de mixage et les instruments derniers cris. Avec les salles aux murs isolants et celles de réunions. Puis, le piano.

Mes yeux se sont posés dessus comme sur une très vieille connaissance dont on ne se souvient plus si on l'appréciait ou la haïssait dans le temps. Un piano à queue. Un piano noir, noir comme le deuil. Réticent, mais attiré, je m'en suis approché lentement. J'étais seul : les autres étaient restés devant les distributeurs pendant que je cherchais les toilettes. Je l'ai ouvert avec précaution, puis je suis resté plusieurs minutes debout, à regarder les touches blanches et noires. Alors, j'ai effleuré le clavier de mes doigts. Je le revoyais, dans la salle à manger, jouant. Il jouait si bien... Ses mélodies décrivaient la douce brise marine comme les tempêtes déchirant le large. La douceur d'une promenade en forêt comme le sable brûlant les pieds nus en plein été. Mon violon à côté de son piano n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

J'ai joué. Bien sûr, mes médiocres petits airs n'arriveraient jamais à la cheville des longues complaintes et mélodies qui avaient pris forme sous ses doigts. La nostalgie et la tristesse m'ont envahi comme les notes emplissaient la pièce...

Je n'ai cessé brusquement mon solo que lorsque la porte de la pièce s'est ouverte sur quatre _Marauders_.

- "Ouha ! Tu joues super bien !" Peter s'est exclamé en battant des mains.

- "Tu déchires même !" James était admiratif "Tu pourrais en jouer dans le groupe !"

- "Eh, mais tu pleures ! Qu'est ce qu'y a ?" Sirius s'est approché.

Lily a hoché la tête, puis a emmené James et Pete à l'extérieur. Sirius a essuyé une larme qui coulait sur ma joue avec son pouce.

- "Qu'est ce qu'y a ?" il a répété "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Je ne voulais pas répondre. Je me suis levé, éloigné de lui et dirigé vers la fenêtre.

- "C'est bon, ça va" j'ai fait.

Je suis revenu à lui, l'ai embrassé et ai quitté la pièce. Le sujet du piano n'a plus été abordé.

Deux mois plus tard, notre CD était dans les bacs, nos chansons sur les ondes, notre groupe tous les soirs dans la rue pour faire quelques concerts sauvages, et nous avions fait quelques apparitions sur les écrans télévisés. J'avais eu de nouvelles crises, mais moins fortes que les précédentes. Lily m'avait trouvé un psychiatre que je voyais fréquemment, et j'étais sous traitement neuroleptique. Je ne devais ni boire, ni fumer, avoir une hygiène de vie impeccable, et c'était loin d'être le cas... Mais je ne m'en tirais pas mal. J'avais choisi d'expliquer ma maladie à Sirius: on vivait sous le même toit, il avait le droit de savoir... Je lui ai raconté... Romain, l'accident, mon sentiment de culpabilité, ma folie qui se faisait plus aigue en période de pleine lune, sans doute à cause des circonstances du drame... Sirius n'avait pas été effrayé. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras, dit qu'il m'aiderait, rassuré, et surveillait ma consommation d'alcool et de cigarettes.

Un jour, un rare jour de repos qui nous était accordé, je suis rentré dans l'appartement après avoir promené Bucky, et ai trouvé Sirius en proie à une crise étrange. J'ai d'abord été sidéré : les crises, c'était moi, lui, il était mon soutient ! Puis, en un éclair, plusieurs idées me sont venues à l'esprit : appeler Lily, appeler un médecin, essayer de calmer Sirius comme il l'avait fait pour moi. J'avais des doutes sur ma capacité à mettre en pratique cette dernière pensée, car Sirius, en sueur, était, en deux minutes, passé d'un état de tremblements sur le sol, à celui léthargique étendu sur le canapé, à celui de se ruer vers la fenêtre en se tenant les côtes. Cependant, lorsque d'un coup de tête rageur, il a fait voler la vitre en éclat, je me suis réanimé et jeté vers lui. Je l'ai traîné vers le milieu de la pièce, je l'ai secoué. Un masque de douleur couvrait son visage, ses yeux d'acier étaient voilés. Dans mes bras, il est retombé dans son état d'apathie. Je l'ai couché sur le sol, et ai opté pour ma première idée : appeler Lily. Au bout de trois sonneries, celle-ci a décroché le combiné.

"Allô ?" elle a fait "... Calme-toi Remi ! ... Qu'est-ce que ... Sirius ? ... Ah ... Oui, je sais ce que c'est ... Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive d'ici une demi heure ... Non, c'est pas _très grave_, t'inquiète pas ... Oui, ça m'étonne pas que vous vous soyez engueulés ce matin ... Bon, j'arrive, essaye de lui donner du paracétamol, mais je doute que ça serve à grand chose ... A tout de suite !"

Trois quarts d'heure et la moitié de l'appartement mis à sac plus tard, Lily a sonné à la porte. Elle était calme. Elle savait parfaitement de quel mal était victime Sirius. Lui, dès qu'il l'a vue entrer, s'est précipité sur elle.

- "Lily !" Il s'est étranglé. "J't'en prie..."

- "Non Siri, tu le sais très bien, tu m'as demandé de t'aider l'autre jour."

Je ne comprenais rien. Sirius, pathétique, se traînait aux pieds de Lily, dans une supplique que je ne saisissais pas.

- "Pense à Remi ! Tu voulais t'en sortir, Tu le veux encore au fond de toi !"

- "Non, c'est trop dur, je pourrai jamais... Je veux plus..."

Il s'est levé en s'agrippant à la veste en cuir de notre chanteuse. Surplombant Lily, son air était menaçant. Mais, le regardant dans les yeux, elle n'a pas flanché.

- "Calme toi Sirius, doucement... Tu ne veux pas que Remi te vois dans cet état..."

- "C'est trop tard maintenant..." Il m'a lancé un regard cendre, accablé. "Je... Lily... Vas voir Fletcher, fait ça pour moi... Tu peux pas me le refuser... Prend l'argent dans mon sac..."

- "Tu veux envoyer ta chanteuse dans le quartier de la ville qui craint le plus ?" Elle a répondu d'un rire jaune.

Puis il a gagné: Lily et moi n'avions pas la force de lutter contre sa hargne, contre lui menaçant de sortir voir Fletcher en passant par la fenêtre qui se trouve à plusieurs étages au dessus du sol...

- "OK..." Lily a fait en désespoir de cause. "Tu l'auras voulu... et moi je vais m'en vouloir, mais c'était perdu d'avance... Vas t'asseoir sur ton canapé... Je reviens dans deux minutes..."

- "Quoi ? T'en avais et tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?"

Il s'est dirigé vers le divan en chancelant, tandis que Lily allait dans la salle de bain. Là, je n'avais toujours pas saisi, ou plutôt je m'y refusais. Elle a déplacé une dalle du carrelage contre la machine à laver, dévoilant une parfaite cachette secrète. Elle est revenue quelques instants plus tard avec une seringue remplie d'un liquide blanc. Sirius a relevé sa manche. Il m'a regardé, il pleurait.

- "Remi... Je suis désolé... Je voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça..."

Résignée, Lily s'est approchée.

- "Dans le bras ?" Elle avait l'air étonnée.

- "Oui..."

Elle a injecté le contenu de la seringue dans une veine, au creux de son bras gauche. Il a lâché un soupir de soulagement. Le doute n'était plus possible... Comment j'avais pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Ça crevait les yeux... Les heures passées dans la salle de bain verrouillée, les yeux souvent hagards ou rougis que j'avais pris pour de la désinvolture ou de la fatigue, les sautes d'humeur fréquentes, le fait qu'il veuille baisser la lumière lorsque nous nous déshabillions... Tout devenait clair. Si ses bras ne portaient pas de traces de piqûres, c'était parce qu'il se piquait sous le genou, par souci de discrétion... J'avais été aveugle à un tel point... Je m'en voulais atrocement.

Lorsqu'il a été parti dans son rêve éveillé, Lily m'a posé une main sur l'épaule, en signe de réconfort.

- "Je suis désolée, moi aussi." Elle m'a dit. "Désolée que tu l'apprennes comme ça... James et Peter sont au courant... Sirius nous a demandé de ne pas t'en parler... Il avait honte. Il a essayé d'arrêter plusieurs fois, mais il n'y a rien à faire... Il est accro... Ça date pas d'hier... Attends qu'il soit dans un état un peu meilleur... Il te parlera mieux de tout ça que moi... Ne le juge pas, ni trop mal, ni trop vite..."

Là-dessus, elle est partie. Je suis ressorti aussi. J'ai marché longtemps. _Smoke all around me... _Le chien en laisse... _My dreams were my prison, but I didn't ask help. _Besoin de réfléchir._ From my illusions, I couldn't escap__e... _La pluie, comme d'habitude. _Your love is the one that can bring me light..._Crissements de pneus : les voitures qui freinent, qui dérapent sur la chaussée glissante et vous éclaboussent. _You know, you're the one, that's chasing my fears_

Le tonnerre. _I was goin' so down and you just appear. _Bruits de la circulation, de travaux, des gouttes sur le bitume._ I was near to drawn and you retain me... _Et notre chanson sur une radio qu'un inconnu écoutait à fond, fenêtre grande ouverte, en faisant profiter les passants... _Save me... _

J'avais du plomb dans l'estomac. Un sentiment oppressant, un pressentiment indéfinissable. Une peur étrange et malsaine m'emplissait. Un manque, un vide.

Une cascade glacée me transperçait les os lorsque mon téléphone portable a sonné. Je me suis précipité à l'hôpital. Lily, James et Peter venaient d'arriver, quelques minutes avant moi. Peter avait le regard absent, James tapait contre un mur, Lily pleurait. Elle s'est avancée vers moi. Presque incapable de parler, elle a simplement pu laisser échapper un murmure.

- "Il y a... trois minutes... C'est fini..."

Hurlements. Pleurs. Angoisses. Colère. Rage. Incompréhension. Effondrement.

Il roulait trop vite, comme d'habitude, peut-être encore plus. Il n'y voyait rien, encore sous l'emprise de sa came. La moto a dévié de la chaussée sur un pont, il s'est retrouvé plusieurs mètres plus loin, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire.

Lily se sent responsable: c'est elle qui lui a administré la drogue. James a perdu son meilleur ami, son frère, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même. Peter a le regard vide, il ne parle plus que très peu. Et moi... Regardez-moi ! Je suis brisé. Il croyait sans doute que je lui en voulais... Je l'aimais quoi qu'il fasse, je lui avais pardonné à la seconde même où il me l'a demandé. J'avais simplement besoin de prendre l'air... J'aurai dû rester avec lui... Je m'en veux tellement. Si sa drogue était une poudre blanche, la mienne, c'était lui : son odeur, son rire, son corps, son regard, ses habitudes, son soutient, son amour. Le manque est horrible. J'ai voulu le rejoindre, mais mes tentatives ont échouées...

_The Marauders_... nous ne sommes plus rien, et paradoxalement, sa mort nous a propulsés sous les projecteurs. Nos chansons ont perdu une partie de leur âme, et pourtant, le public semble les apprécier. Nos vies sont étalées dans la presse à scandales. C'est là ce que recherchent nos nouveaux fans : nos allers et retours chez le psy, nos déboires dans les bars, notre déchéance visible...

Après plusieurs mois, je reviens ici, dans cet appartement. Je l'avais fuis depuis le drame. Je n'avais même pas récupéré mes affaires. Tout est tel que je l'avais laissé, après avoir rangé sommairement les objets éparpillés par Sirius dans sa crise, avant qu'il ne roule si vite sous la pluie...

Non... Non, tout n'est pas exactement comme je l'ai laissé ! Là, sur la table... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une feuille de partition... Mais ce sont des mots et non des notes qui sont écrits sous les tâches qu'à laissé une bouteille de cognac !

_"Remi,_

_Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu t'en parler, me confier à toi comme tu t'es ouvert à moi... Mais j'avais trop honte. J'ai voulu arrêter, de nombreuses fois, je n'ai jamais réussi... Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai beaucoup réduit ma consommation... Mais pas assez. Je ne pourrai jamais m'en sortir. Je suis un Junkie et je n'en suis pas fier... Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi. J'ai peur, je ne pourrai plus te regarder en face. J'ai honte. Je ne veux plus être un drogué, mais je suis condamné... Je suis lâche. _

_Ne pense pas que ce qui va arriver est de ta faute. _

_Dis à Lily de ne pas se croire responsable, ce saut par dessus le pont, je l'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause... Je la remercie pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. Pour moi, pour toi, pour le groupe. C'est vraiment la meilleure chanteuse, la meilleure confidente. Il faut pas qu'elle se laisse abattre. Elle est forte, c'est une battante, c'est la tête des _Marauders_, elle doit montrer l'exemple._

_Dis à James que son frère est fier de lui, que je suis fier qu'il ai réussi à arrêter la came, mais qu'il n'a pas intérêt à versé une larme sur ma tombe, parce que sinon, quand il viendra me rejoindre en Enfer, ça va barder pour lui ! Il ne doit pas oublier "Profiter de la vie comme elle vient et continuer son chemin sans regrets", comme il me l'a promis. _

_Dis à Peter qu'il ne doit pas rester dans l'ombre des autres. Dis lui de lever la tête, de regarder en face les spectateurs, et de donner le meilleur de lui-même, comme quand on n'avait que quelques fans dans la ville. Il doit s'affirmer plus. Il vaut plus qu'il ne le pense, il vaut bien plus que moi ! _

_ Je vous lègue tout ce que j'ai... Je sais que vous saurez le répartir équitablement. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un bassiste aussi bon, voir meilleur que moi pour le groupe... Et que vous continuerez votre ascension vers le haut du Top des ventes de disques... _

_J'aurais tellement voulu passer ma vie avec toi... Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir connu avant... Tu vas me manquer... Je sais pas où je vais... Quand tu liras, je serai dans l'inconnu. Une nouvelle expérience en quelque sorte. De toute façon, la mort est une épreuve qui nous est commune à tous. On se retrouvera. Ne me rejoints pas trop vite, je veux que tu profites de la vie, je veux t'attendre de nombreuses années, d'accord ? Aller, ne pleure pas... Fais pas comme moi ! Sois fort !_

_A dans très longtemps,_

_Je t'aime..._

_Sirius."_


End file.
